The total synthesis of the natural products camptothecin and methmycin are under investigation. The proposed synthesis of camptothecin utilizes the condensation - cyclization of an amide acetal as the critical step. The synthesis of the macrolide antibiotic system exemplified by methmycin utilizes the ring-opening of a tricyclic nitrogen compound in which stereochemistry can be controlled.